


Miriam's Pantoum

by seekingferret



Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam's struggle and triumph, in pantoum form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miriam's Pantoum

She dances and she sings.  
She longs to be free,  
set free of her burdens.  
But she is constrained.

She longs to be free,  
though she doesn't suffer.  
But she is constrained  
by love and faith.

Though she doesn't suffer,  
she hates Egypt.  
By love and faith  
the Nile sustains her.

She hates Egypt.  
Her soul starves.  
The Nile sustains her  
as she saves her brother

Her soul starves.  
The river keeps flowing,  
As she saves her brother  
with a basket of reeds.

The river keeps flowing,  
torrential and capricious.  
With a basket of reeds,  
history turns.

Torrential and capricious,  
she stays with her people.  
History turns.  
Her brother grows up.

She stays with her people,  
she's a Princess of Israel.  
Her brother grows up  
as the Prince of Egypt

She's a Princess of Israel.  
She walks before the nation  
as the Prince of Egypt  
sets their people free.

She walks before the nation.  
Miriam of the Nile  
sets their people free.  
And finally she leads.

Miriam of the Nile  
Set free of her burdens,  
and finally she leads.  
She dances and she sings.


End file.
